Mine
by KlaineCrissColferShipper
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple Chris/Will. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin. Après avoir vu Will&Chris à Paris, je voulais faire un petit OS. / Les 10 ans du couple, mal parti.. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer ! [CHILL;SHERRODCOLFER]


Me revoilà -enfin, vous allez dire- !

Et je reviens avec un OS sur le couple Chris/Will ! (J'entends déjà dire « Elle est fan de CrissColfer et elle écrit sur Chill ! WTF ?! » Eh oui ! Comme quoi tout arrive ! Je me suis faite à l'idée à force et ayant vu Will de près, ça aide pas mal à s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passe ! Bref, je ne dirai rien de plus pour respecter leur vie privée. Et durant mon passage à Paris, j'ai écouté « Mine » chanté par Naya Rivera et j'ai eu l'inspiration d'écrire cet OS, trouvant que cette chanson collait parfaitement à ces deux là ! :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**_2023 ; Los Angeles ; Californie._**

Chris & Will sont ensemble depuis maintenant _10 ans_, tout se passe à merveille, comme si ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Chris a sorti plusieurs livres, Glee a finit par s'arrêter, au grand désespoir de tout les fans pour qui ça a été une déception, il n'y avait pas eu de saison 7.

5 Ans après leur rencontre, Will avait fini par mettre un genou à terre, à la plus grand surprise de Chris, dans un restaurant prestigieux, dans la cité de l'amour qui n'était autre que Paris. Ca avait été un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Chris, mis à part le mariage bien évidemment, qui s'était fait juste avec la famille et les amis de chaque côté, un mariage intime qui avait rendu le moment encore plus magique.

Aujourd'hui, c'était leur anniversaire de mariage, mais aussi leur anniversaire de rencontre. C'était un peu un jour qu'il n'oublierait jamais, et pourtant, Will n'avait rien dit de la matinée, rendant Chris particulièrement triste vu qu'il semblait avoir oublié leurs anniversaires de couple.

La journée passa, Will s'éclipsa rejoindre des amis, ou c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire à Chris, qui resta devant son pc, bloqué dans l'écriture de son nouveau livre à cause de l'oubli de son mari. Il était 19h30 quand il reçu un message du blondinet, qui lui demandait de le rejoindre devant les studios Paramount, endroit où il n'était pas retourné depuis l'arrêt de la série.

Chris enfila ses baskets, vissa sa casquette sur ses cheveux un peu ébourriffés et se rendit aux Studios Paramount. Ce qu'il y vu lui mis desuite les larmes aux yeux, toute l'équipe de Glee était présente, leurs familles, même ses parents avaient fait le déplacement visiblement. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler, c'était donc pour ça que Will n'avait rien dit de la journée. D'ailleurs où était-il ?

Il entendit alors les premières notes d'une chanson qu'il connaissait particulièrement, puisque c'était celle sur laquelle ils avaient dansés pour leur mariage et leur chanson à eux. Et c'était la version qu'il préférait, chanté par une de ses amies, Naya, qui se mit de nouveau à chanter, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis son mariage, « Mine ». C'était la chanson de son couple.

Will arriva au milieu de la foule, avec un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges que Chris prit et ne put s'empêcher de sentir. Pas longtemps puisque le bouquet fut vite donné à sa mère, Will lui prit la main et posa l'autre sur sa taille, le faisant rapprocher de lui, avec un magnifique sourire. Ils se mirent alors tout les deux à danser, au milieu de cette petite foule venue exprès pour eux deux et pour célébrer leur amour, Chris ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête contre celle de Will, se sentant complètement apaisé à côté de ce que ça avait pu être au début de la journée.

La musique se finit et la voix de Naya suivit de celles de la plupart des personnes présentes se fit entendre en leur souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Chris releva la tête pour regarder Will droit dans les yeux et un sourire s'afficha enfin sur son visage. Il entendit enfin les mots qu'il attendait depuis le matin.

« **_Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais oublier ça ? Le jour où j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et le jour où on s'est mariés ? 10 ans et 6.. non ! 5 Ans !_** » Will ria, il voulait juste le faire râler un peu. « _**C'est l'anniversaire de notre couple. Bon anniversaire mon amour.**_ »

Chris ne dit rien et alla trouver bien vite les lèvres de son mari, qu'il embrassa passionnément. Finalement, il avait eu la surprise la plus belle pour un des jours auquel il tenait plus que tout, pour eux deux. Il était heureux, et ne donnerait sa place à personne, même pour tout l'or du monde.

* * *

C'est fini ! Je sais pas si il y aura une suite, j'en doute, je voulais juste l'écrire, parce qu'après Paris, j'en avais besoin ! Vous avez aimés ? Il y a pas beaucoup de dialogue et il est court, je sais bien, mais ça n'était pas réellement mon but de faire long et avec beaucoup de dialogues.. A vos reviews (positives ou négatives), j'accepte tout ! Et à très bientôt !


End file.
